inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 101
The Snow from Seven Years Past is the one hundred first episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Miroku recalls events from seven years before when he was lost in a snowy area, and was saved by a beautiful woman named Koyuki. # Miroku and Sango hear of a yōkai, in the form of a lovely snow maiden, that is luring men into its territory and terrorizing them, and Miroku investigates it alone; when Miroku arrives on the scene he encounters Koyuki, who tells him that she already bore his child, and takes him to her home. # Miroku finds many children, and begins to take care of him; Sango and the others arrive and see that the "children" he is tending to are nothing more than balls of snow and deduce that he is under a demon's spell. # With Inuyasha's help, Miroku comes out of the spell and learns that Koyuki has been possessed by a demon; the group works together and destroys the demon, freeing Koyuki's spirit. Summary Miroku hears that the snow maiden possessing the form of a human female from his youth is terrorizing the village men and goes out alone to investigate. He encounters her in a blizzard, and she takes him to her house, where she appears to be taking care of many children (once claiming that she bore one of his children), but it turns out to be an illusion, as the "children" are really made of snow. The others attempt to fight past the snow maiden and a snow demon she summoned, but things don't go so well, as the snow demon can regenerate. Inuyasha eventually gets thrown clear of the fight and through the roof of the building the snowbound, spellbound Miroku is staying in, effectively breaking said spell. Now that he is back to his senses, Miroku seemingly kills the snow maiden with his staff, which turns out to be a snow body possessed by a soul, which merges with the snow demon. Using a combination of medicine and a Sacred Arrow, they set the snow demon on fire, and Inuyasha destroys it with Wind Scar, releasing the snow maiden's spirit, who is finally able to rest in pace. It is explained that the snow maiden was the spirit of a girl who was killed in the war, and took in the souls of children who died in the war until the snow demon came and controlled her. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sango *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippō *Kirara }} Notes * Judging by its appearance, the spirit released from the demon may indeed belong to the woman Miroku met in his early days of trying to find Naraku. * Miroku's flashback shows him as he was after his father died, meaning his habit of swindling others developed so he could survive. It also means the Wind Tunnel opens at a certain age, given his hand was uncovered. * None of the children were obviously Miroku's, since a) none of them were old enough (six years old), and b) seven years ago Miroku would only have been eleven years old. Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes